Ringtone
by Buttlock
Summary: Milo and His friends must make it to the promised safe haven of Kasawak, and he must save his beloved. Read and review crap summary i know
1. Chapter 1

Possibly the only cell fic written (yet!;)

Hope you enjoy! R and R.

Ringtone

Chpt1

The show

"So, you ready for the show tonight?"

"Heck yeah man, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're lazy, a procrastinator, and overall don't have much of a clue about anything."

"BURN"

It was the typical scene at the Boxford high school cafeteria, three friends were sitting and conversing about the big show that two of them were going to be in. Milo, the front man and Jimmy, keyboardist extraordinaire were talking with their friend/ Milo's love interest, Alice Maxwell, who was not in afore mentioned band. Their band, OTG's or Original Tough Guys, were to perform at Jimmy's parents restaurant, The Pit, at seven o'clock that evening.

"You'll be there right Alice?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Its only one of the biggest events of the year!"

It was true, every year, the boys would perform for the admission price of two bucks, which got you into the show and a cherry coke. But, sadly the boys never got any extra popularity points from the locale jocks, seeing as Milo had "stolen" the football captains girlfriend. Which he hadn't, their relationship was on the rocks, and Milo just happened to come along, and Alice had a thing for the polite musician who cared about what she thought, rather than the raging giant who would constantly go boasting about how he had "The hottest piece of ass this side of Pam Anderson." She considered it revolting, he considered it bragging.

But Milo was not like that. He was just the simple 15 year old that had moved up from Atlanta when he was eight and had met a girl who happened to take a fancy to him. In other words, he got incredibly lucky.

(Later that night, around nine o'clock)

"Well, I would most certainly say that we had a great turnout this year, wouldn't you all say," Milo asked. Everyone who was at the table replied with a hearty "Hells yeah!" They had opened with a rendition of "Hells Bells" that would have made AC/DC proud, and finished with one of the Green Day hits, "Holiday" Alice said she enjoyed the show, and gave Milo a kiss right before she had gone, so he was feeling pretty good.

The boys were sitting in the nearly empty resteraunt drinking milkshakes when she walked up. Milo's ex girlfriend, Andrea.

"Hi Milo!" She sat down next to him, and put her arm around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. Some of the jocks were sitting at another table. They were watching, and planning something, he just didn't know what.

"Look Andrea, I don't think its healthy for you to keep pretending that we are still together like this. Get over it."

"Whatever you want to think Milo, you know you still have feelings for me."

"Well, I don't so why don't you jusy-"

She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him, she pulled back, and he was stunned. She got up and walked towards the Jocks. One of them gave her some money, and she left.

"Oh, you are totally screwed man."

Those were the words that rang through his head that entire night. Then, he saw something odd. He was standing in the road, a sign was ahead. On it were the words "**Kashawakno-fo" **

Then a black man in a red Harvard hoodie appeared. Milo asked "Who are you?"

The man simply pointed across the road. It was Alice, and two men who Milo didn't know. Then he saw the car. Something flew out of it, a large grey object. It collided with her head, blood flying everywhere. She collapsed, then he woke up in a cold sweat. He heard his cellphone go off. He flipped it open, he had a text message, it had been sent earlier. It was from Alice. "Hope u and Andrea have a gr8 relationship, asshole."

-Alice.

True this was bad, but things were only going to get worse.

Next chapter: The pulse hits. Stay tuned!


	2. Its the end of the world as we know it

Yeah, sorry for delay. Back to the action!

Chpt. 2

It's the end of the world as we know it.

Milo woke up with what he assumed would be the equivalent of a bad hangover. He never drank, and thus didn't know what one felt like. But, he was deeply depressed and he had two things on his mind. One was to set things straight with Alice. The other,

"Pancakes. Need pancakes."

He pulled the chair out and poured a cup of coffee. He was tired, hungry, and rather mad at the world and wanted to go back to bed. But he couldn't because he had to go to school.

"Good morning star shine, the earth says hello!"

"Shut up Zoe."

His 13 year old sister Zoe came prancing in, wearing her pink bathrobe and her happy bunny slippers. Secretly, Milo hated those bunnies and the man who created them, but they kept her sisters feet warm, and that's all he asked, her health and happiness.

"So, had a bit of a bad night last night, huh?"

"If you must know, yes. Thanks for noticing."

Milo's mother put the pancakes on the table, and they were quickly consumed. She didn't look too good herself, but keeping two kids happy after your husband had died in an auto wreck wasn't a walk in the park.

"Don't worry Milo, there are plenty of other fish in the sea. You want me to pick you up at the restaurant at 3:25, right?"

"Yeah sure, Ill call when we get there."

Later

School had gotten out early that day, a water mane had busted, and the bathrooms were out of commission. Milo, Zoe and Jimmy were walking to the restaurant, and they were talking of the day's events.

"You can tell her about it when she gets back from Boston tomorrow, Milo." Zoe suggested. She was the family Dr. Phil, only not so much of a know it all.

"That won't work, lets face it, it's over between us."

They walked inside and sat down. A waitress walked up and took their orders, and ran them back to Jimmy's father, Harold. Jimmy's mother, Judith, was working the cash register, she waved to them, they waved back. Milo called his mother to come and take him home, so he could get some much deserved rest.

He looked up and saw a black man in a Harvard sweat shirt, he was on his cell phone, and he looked flustered. He was about to tell Jimmy that he had seen this man in a dream, but then, it happened. He stood up and yelled into the phone,

"WHAT! You already started it, but I told you to wait," He slammed the phone down on the ground. Then he looked around at the people, everyone was staring at him. "Oh man, where am I? Who are you people!" H shrieked, then he jumped out at some young girl and grabbed her hand. He raised it up and bit three or four fingers off. The girl was able, however, to grab his lip and make a tear in his flesh down his cheek. The exposed gum was covered in blood.

"Call an ambulance!" someone yelled. Harold ran out of the kitchen and tried to help the girl, while someone else was making the 911 call. An explosion was heard down the block, followed by sirens, and screaming.

The person who made the emergency call started talking gibberish, then he ran through a window and into the street, whereupon he was hit by a truck.

Then a car smashed through the front of the restaurant, killing several people. It was Milo's mother. Gore and blood was drenched all over the front of the vehicle. Harold was able to avoid getting smashed, unlike several others.

Milo ran to the car driver side window. His mother was hanging out of the window. He screamed at her. "Mom! Mom, are you alright?" Zoe was crying, Harold was holding his wife, and Jimmy was trying to figure what the hell was going on.

"Get your sister, bring her here." Her words were labored, Milo knew she didn't have long.

"Get up to the cabin in Kashawak, you'll be safe there. Keep your sister out of danger, Milo. I love you both." And she was gone.

Milo was trying to keep his head straight. Harold walked up to him, Jimmy and Judith were with him.

"My brother has a house outside of Boston. If we leave now, we'll get there by teb this evening. We'll figure out what to do there."

Zoe looked at Milo, and they looked at Harold. Milo moved to the back of the wrecked car and pulled out his guitar case. He took his phone out, he was about to call someone, but then he figured it out. He took it and he stepped on it.

"The phones, it's the phones." The others looked at him, and they understood. They were out of the city within the hour.

Next chapter: The fate of Boston


End file.
